


Неожиданный контакт (Unexpected Contact)

by Manokanaka



Category: Alien Series, Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manokanaka/pseuds/Manokanaka
Summary: Иногда происходят очень странные вещи. Не только с людьми, не только с котами, но и с ксеноморфами.Sometimes a really strange things happen. Not just with humans, not just with cats, but also with xenomorphes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Данный текст написан на WTFC-2014.  
> Является ориджиналом по вселенной "Чужого", так же можно считать вбоквелом к серии рассказов "Нездешние сны" (по вселенной "Чужого").

**Неожиданный контакт.**

 

Алан старался ступать осторожно, совершенно бесшумно.  
Чувства обострены до предела, но это привычка − "экстремальная рутина", как любили шутить его товарищи по службе.  
Здесь, на исследовательской базе "Психея", хотя бы не вырубилась система аварийного освещения, так что им не пришлось использовать приборы ночного видения.  
Большой комплекс словно погрузился в тяжелый болезненный сон, полный странных шорохов, окрашенный в приглушенный зеленоватый оттенок светом люминесцентных ламп, населенный причудливыми тенями, танцующими на стенах и потолке.  
Другие обитатели базы были мертвы, хотя, возможно, некоторые из них ещё дышали где-то на нижних уровнях. Это не меняло факта.  
Здесь работало и жило около трех сотен человек.  
Сколько они видели тел?  
Наверное, не больше пяти десятков.  
Царство кошмаров − вот где сейчас находился отряд Алана, и проснуться не мог никто.  
Время от времени шуршащую тишину нарушали резкие голоса людей, выстрелы и _их_ крики. Один раз услышал − больше ни с чем не спутаешь.  
Скольких они убили?  
Десантники вели зачистку уже часов двадцать, но пока что на их счету не было и сотни.  
Проблема заключалась в том, что они никогда не знали численности врага, только верхний предел − не больше числа находившихся на базе людей и крупных животных.  
Солдат быстро оглянулся. Сзади, метрах в пятидесяти, расположился Уилкс, внимательно наблюдающий за его продвижением вперед, у входа в коридор было ещё двое. Стандартная процедура для такого большого объекта, как "Психея" − зачистив надземную часть основного комплекса, группа закрывала проходы в здания-сателлиты, прежде чем заняться подземными уровнями − традиционно самыми опасными. Сателлиты они потом проверяли, но, как правило, там никого не было.  
Сейчас Алан направлялся по коридору к двери, отделяющей такой придаток станции.  
Что-то проскочило у него между ног, и десантник еле сдержал готовое сорваться с языка проклятие. Твари отлично слышали, хотя ушей у них не было.  
Кот.  
Красивый, черный с белым.  
Коридор слегка уходил вправо, наконец показался вход в сателлит.  
Алан остановился около панели управления и задумчиво посмотрел вперед.  
Кот не возвращался, десантник был в этом совершенно уверен.  
Конечно, ему следовало просто закрыть ворота − скажем так, не время и не место для проявления заботы о братьях наших меньших, но Алан любил кошек.  
Он прекрасно сознавал, где находится, и не собирался устраивать поиски или пытаться выманить этого маленького идиота, тем не менее, он должен был дать чертову коту шанс.  
Десантник двинулся вперед к сателлиту.  
Здесь располагались жилые помещения семейных сотрудников, более просторные, чем в основном блоке объекта, − это был своего рода пригород. Алан отметил, что аварийное освещение в сателлите хуже, однако он всё равно прекрасно разбирал даже надписи на дверях − имена тех, кто здесь жил.  
В такие минуты ему всегда становилось не по себе, словно он шел по кладбищу мимо могил, для полного сходства не хватало только даты рождения и смерти.  
Десантник продвинулся уже метров на тридцать и понимал, что пора поворачивать обратно.  
В конце концов, он попытался.  
Сделал всё, что мог.  
Это всего лишь кот.  
Тем не менее, он чуть не завернул за угол в боковой коридор.  
Что его остановило?  
Скорее всего, какое-то шестое чувство, которое людям так и не удалось изжить в себе полностью. Почти все лампы в этой части основного прохода были разбиты, а оттуда, из-за поворота, лился зеленоватый свет. Алан видел всё то, что видел уже множество раз − рубеж. Здесь люди пытались остановить неведомых монстров: подпалины на полу, пробоины стен, импровизированные баррикады. Одно из таких нагромождений сейчас скрывало десантника, позволяя заглянуть в злополучный боковой коридор.  
Разумеется, кот был именно там. Где же ещё ему быть?  
С сознанием собственной значимости и исключительности этот комок шерсти вальяжно направлялся к большому открытому отсеку, расположенному примерно на три фута выше основного уровня, так что туда вели широкие ступени.  
Десантник без труда узнал в помещении ресторанный сектор сателлита.  
Подходящее место для осиротевшего кота, но имелось одно очень неприятное обстоятельство − на ступеньках, частично закрывая проход, расположилась огромная темная фигура.  
Чужой.  
Солдат тихо поднял оружие, собираясь прицелиться. Он мог снять монстра точным выстрелом, вероятно, даже мог сделать это так, чтобы смертоносная кислота, что текла в жилах ксеноморфа, не опалила пушистого самоубийцу. Но что если жуткая тварь здесь не одна? Алан соврал бы, заявив, что он не боится смерти. Десантник давно свыкся с тем, что может погибнуть, в каком-то смысле всегда был готов к этому, но определенно не хотел умирать. Ещё меньше его привлекала перспектива попасть в лапы к чудовищам живьем и присоединиться к тем обитателям станции, кого ждала страшная участь носителя на нижних уровнях.  
Солдат медлил.  
Между тем неугомонный кот бесстрашно приблизился к монстру.  
Показалось ли это Алану, или страшная когтистая лапа действительно поманила зверька к себе?  
Кот подошел к чудовищу и с видимым удовольствием потерся головой о согнутую в колене ногу монстра, его не смутила даже слизь, которой, впрочем, на ноге было не очень много. Пушистый клубок продолжал ластиться к застывшему ксеноморфу, когда Чужой протянул к нему руку и погладил по голове.  
Алан глазам своим не верил, время для него словно остановилось, мир исчез, осталось только нечто немыслимое − кровожадное чудовище, совсем как человек сидящее на ступеньках лестницы и нежно гладящее самого обычного кота.  
Страшные лапы, которые столько раз разрывали людей на части, подхватили зверька под живот, и счастливый комок шерсти оказался на коленях чудовища.  
На секунду Алан испугался, что когти маленького хищника сейчас блаженно вопьются в черную кожу и выпустят едкую кислоту, но волноваться не стоило, ведь плоть монстра скорее напоминала живой камень и требовалось что-то посерьезнее, чтобы пронзить этот панцирь.  
Солдат опустил оружие.  
Наверное, впервые за все годы службы в секретном армейском подразделении, занимавшимся зачисткой отдаленных баз от тех, кого официально не существовало, он совершенно не представлял, что делать.  
Почему же он не выстрелил?  
Ведь он совершенно отчетливо понимал сейчас, что Чужой здесь всё же один.  
Всегда можно убедить себя, что это из-за кота, но Алан считал, что нужно быть искренним как минимум с самим собой.  
Он просто не мог выстрелить в этого конкретного монстра.  
Не в этот момент.  
Не после того, что он видел своими глазами, поэтому десантник просто облокотился о стену и как завороженный наблюдал за этими двумя.  
Какая-то часть его была уверена в том, что в следующее мгновение Чужой схватит своего неожиданного друга и разорвет на куски, но эта ожившая химера продолжала так же осторожно и нежно гладить маленького отважного кота, удобно устроившегося на жестких черных ногах монстра.  
Внезапно Алан _увидел_.

_Свет._   
_Обычный, не аварийный._   
_Комната._   
_Глаза, через которые он сейчас смотрит, направлены на монитор, затем резкая смена перспективы и перед ним старый знакомый – черно-белый кот._   
_Всплывает имя._   
_Томас._   
_Он видит руки, человеческие руки, скорее всего, мужские, которые с любовью ласкают мурлыкающего от удовольствия зверька._   
_Это его кот._

В мозгу Алана словно вспыхнула красная лампочка.  
Задний ход.  
Разум и инстинкты единогласно забили тревогу, не позволяя мыслям увести его дальше по этой призрачной дорожке.  
Солдат похолодел, осознав, что на какое-то мгновение его собственное "я" как бы растворилось, размылось, стало единым с чем-то иным, так что он даже не мог с уверенностью сказать, кому принадлежало воспоминание − ему самому, хозяину кота или… тому существу, у которого, как считал десантник, не должно быть воспоминаний, чувств и разума, хотя бы отчасти напоминающего наш.  
Сразу полезли в голову разговоры о том, что эти чудовища разумны, о том, что они − телепаты, а один научный сотрудник, прикрепленный к их группе пару лет назад и пробывший с ними около полугода, частенько ссылался на теорию "генетической памяти", причем верил, что она действовала не только внутри вида, но также позволяла Чужим получить какой-то доступ к воспоминаниям и знаниям их носителей, вместе с усваиваемыми от последних генами, которые инопланетные твари буквально встраивали в свой собственный геном. Алан тогда ещё подумал, что это самое жуткое из всего, что ему доводилось слышать, ведь тогда выходило, что в каждом монстре была частичка от человека, подарившего ему жизнь ценой своей собственной.  
И вот теперь краткий миг откровения перевернул его мир − он знал наверняка, что всё это − правда.  
Десантник почувствовал, как в нем растет ужас, тот самый ужас, который охватывает обычного человека перед лицом знания, превосходящего границы его разума.  
Солдат понял, что нужно уходить.  
Бежать отсюда, пока то, что влезло ему в голову, не вернулось туда снова и он не направился, как этот глупый кот, к уже не казавшемуся таким чуждым монстру.  
Повинуясь порыву, Алан поднял свою автоматическую штурмовую винтовку, приклад привычно лег на плечо, он целился в голову, но палец так и не нажал на спусковой крючок.  
Возможно, позднее он об этом пожалеет.  
Нет, он даже был уверен, что пожалеет, и ничем хорошим это для него не кончится, но поступить иначе Алан не мог. То, что он почувствовал, нельзя было выразить словами − на этот раз не чьё-то воспоминание − странная картинка, возникшая в голове из ниоткуда, − а скорее ощущение, мягко обволакивающее его, словно волна, в котором смешались безграничная нежность, теплота, надежда, радость и любовь, скрывающие собой ненадолго ледяную ярость и бесконечный холод одиночества и отчаяния, столь привычные тому, чьи эмоции неожиданно захватили человека, заставляя сохранить эту странную жизнь.  
Алан тихо отступил обратно в главный проход, продолжая держать чудовище на мушке.  
Оказавшись там, он как можно скорее вернулся к воротам сателлита и, закрыв их, прислонился к стене, пытаясь как-то собраться с мыслями.  
Ему не давала покоя странная уверенность в том, что с того момента, как их разум соприкоснулся, Чужой знал о его присутствии, знал о его намерениях и тем не менее позволил ему уйти.  
Возможно ли, что чудовище тоже не решилось убить человека после такого странного контакта, или солдат приписывал ксеноморфам слишком сложные чувства, делавшие их так похожими на людей? Ведь нет ничего опаснее на поле боя, чем секунда промедления, когда жмешь на курок − по наблюдению Алана, именно эта секунда отличала убийство монстра от убийства человека, она давала солдатам преимущество, лишившись которого, они будут обречены.  
Слишком много мыслей для одного дня.  
Десантник оглянулся на плотно закрытый проход.  
Сейчас он вернется к основной группе, и через час, как и планировалось, они начнут зачистку нижних уровней. Покончив с этим, примутся за сателлиты, не оставив в живых ни одной из этих отвратительных тварей, погубивших уже стольких его друзей и простых гражданских, которых он поклялся защищать, когда давал присягу.  
И всё же Алан очень надеялся, что не сможет узнать того Чужого среди других подобных ему. Конечно, он всё равно нажмет на курок, но ему будет погано − ведь после увиденного эти существа не казались ему такими абсолютно чужими, как раньше.  
Эта иллюзия могла стоить ему жизни.  
Как бы он хотел повернуть время вспять или стереть последние десять минут из своей памяти.  
Лучше не знать того, что он узнал.  
Лучше попытаться забыть.  
Этот коридор…  
Этот холод…  
А главное − эту неожиданную нежность чудовища из самых страшных кошмаров к маленькому теплому комочку, доверчиво свернувшемуся у него на руках.

Конец.

Написано в 2014 году.


End file.
